total_roleplay_dramafandomcom-20200215-history
Sugar
Shrek for life Personality A wannabe pageant Queen with a heart of gold. Sugar hails from a farm outside of Lloydminster, Alberta. Or Saskatchewan. "You can see either cause it's a provincial border town!" A sweet and seriously cute dumbbell who signed up because she thought Total Drama was a pageant, and it takes her several episodes to realize it isn't - "When's the talent portion?" When she hits the dock in her bathing suit, she struts like she's on a runway for the swimsuit portion of a pageant. She speechifies like a pageant competitor, repeating every question she's asked before launching into her answers with pageant-isms like "I personally believe..." She has an intense regimen for always looking gorgeous, goes to sleep in curlers - but eventually it all falls apart and she reverts to her true self, and only makes half attempts to clean up for the on-camera portions of the show. She's a little big-boned and isn't shy about loudly sharing her opinions and bizarre family expressions.. Despite her cruel nature she does have a heart, Its just hard too see it at times. She is shown too get annoyed when the subject is not on her. She is always ready to win anything and is big and strong. She also eats a lot, Which is shown throughout the series. She also is very naive and will believe something if you say its true. Total Drama Returns to the Island In Final Four Face Off!, Sugar is mentioned by Scott. When Courtney tries to make Scott forgive her, he refuses, saying that Sugar seems more interesting to him, causing Courtney to be jealous Total Drama Wild West A Wild Western Introduction Sugar is first introduced into the season she immediately poses. She was picked on the Poisonous Pythons due to being considered "useful" to the team Captain. She immediately begins to be friendly to her team especially her admirer, which gains controversy to his ex girlfriend. She starts listening to Chris. After the instructions she eats a slug, causing many to be disgusted, except there is one that was pleased, she however apologizes and says "It goes right down!" Dave is seen imitating her and eats a slug. She is then seen sitting on Scott which he kindly asks her to move. She states in the confessional she is trying to make as much friends as possible to make it far. During the challenge when Scott asks his team what supplies they need, She suggests a CD player, so they can listen to "Craptry". She is seen annoyed when her team complains about food, and eats a cactus and uses the thorns as toothpicks. She is seen annoyed with Courtney and tells her Scott can make his own decisions as leader, and is constantly being annoyed by her pleads. Heather and her also seem to be at odds, but Sugar ignores Heather's insults and laugh as if they were jokes. When it's time for her team to run to the finish, she jumps in the carriage as soon as possible, she seems concerned when Scott is pushed by Jo. She is seen listening to Ella's singing and starts to tap her feet, but immediately notices and stops. Her team ends up winning and she celebrates along with the rest of her team. She is seen mad at Sky, saying that Sky "robbed" her from the win and is made when Sky is safe. She doesn't seem to be mad when Dave is eliminated. Dancing With Cowboys TBA Total Drama Amazonian Nightmare Voting History Total Drama Wild West Total Drama Amazonian Nightmare Appearances Gallery Overall= SugarStance.png SugarRotation.png SUGARRRR.png Sugar_Sit.png Sugar Total Drama.png SugarFlirty.png SugarHappy.png SugarMad.png Sugarwatch.png Sugarstraight.png Sugarback.png Sugarbottom2.png |-| Total Drama Wild West= TylerSugarCourtneyLindsayOpeningSequence.png|Sugar in the opening sequence. SugarIntroduced.png| Sugar is introduced onto the show. Tyler-Sugar.png| Sugar walks away while Tyler is seen being introduced. TeamPythonPic.png|Sugar's Team EliminationCeremonyCourtney.png|Sugar at her first elimination ceremony sugarvotescourt.png|Sugar casts her vote for Courtney for losing the challenge SugarvsCourtney.png|Sugar glares at Courtney as Courtney is eliminated SugarTrouble.png|Her alliance gets mad at her for not voting Ezekiel EliminationCeremonyEzekiel.png|Sugar at her second elimination ceremony sugarvoteszeke.png|Sugar votes Ezekiel for being a waste of space Trivia Comparisons Competition Miscellaneous See also Category:Females Category:Antagonists Category:Contestants Category:Season 2 contestants Category:Total Drama Roleplay Season 2 Category:Poisonous Pythons Category:New Season 2 contestants Category:Characters Category:Mergers in Season 2 Category:7th place Category:Cameo Characters Category:20th place Category:Villains